1. Field of the Invention
This invention resides in the area of tools for applying hog rings and more particularly relates to a pneumatically operated hog ring gun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art tools for applying hog rings have generally been heavy, large and unwieldy, providing for often difficult and uncomfortable use. These attributes can lead to fatigue and lower productivity for workers having to use such tools throughout a work day. Such tools must often be supported by cables running through overhead pulleys to counterweights to help reduce the weight of the tool that the operator must manipulate.